The present invention relates to providing a light-weight portable cooler for food and beverages including a portable audio receiver, and to providing a portable cooler with audio receiver system.
Carrying food and beverage containers and other articles such as a portable AM/FM radio or tape cassette recorder by hand to the location of a picnic or a beach or other outdoor activity, often remote from access by vehicle, is frequently cumbersome and tiring. Portable coolers are generally available which are light-weight and convenient and portable AM/FM radios or tape cassette recorders are available which are compact and light-weight. Nevertheless, it is difficult to carry such audio receiver units in addition to other picnic articles, particularly to the beach, and in addition small portable AM/FM radios or tape cassette or compact disc players are susceptible to malfunction due to the action of sand and moisture, especially salt water.
It is therefore and object of this invention to provide a light-weight portable cooler which incorporates an audio system including a receiver and one or more speakers adapted to operate on a portable power source.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a light-weight portable cooler which incorporates an AM/FM radio including a portable power source, receiver and one or more speakers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide light-weight audio components installed in a light-weight cooler by means which protect the components from sand and moisture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a portable cooler with a radio having multiple spaced speakers for improved audio quality of sound which are protected from moisture and contamination from sand.